


Arrested

by alianora



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: West Side Story, Krupke, handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrested

“And…cue Tony!”

There was a long pause.

The cast members on stage all looked around in confusion. Except for Rachel, who was posed with a frozen smile, waiting for Blaine to come in.

Finn stuck his head out on stage sheepishly. “Um, guys? Blaine can’t come onstage right now.”

“Why the hell not?” Artie asked. “Did he fall? Or get lost backstage?”

Finn shifted in embarrassment. “Um. Tony kinda got..arrested? by Officer Krupke.”

“Arrested?” Rachel spun out of her pose. “ARE THEY PLAYING SEXY GAMES WITH THE HANDCUFFS AGAIN?”

END


End file.
